tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:CaptainFlowerss
|border=3px |bordercolor=#660066; border-top-left-radius:0ex; border-bottom-left-radius:0ex; -moz-box-shadow: 0 0 1px 5px; -webkit-box-shadow: 0 0 5px 1px; box-shadow: 0 0 5px 1px #660066 |borderradius=8.5px |padding=5% |textcolor=#AB10B1 |content= Yo!! Yo bruh, you've reached my Talk Page! Please feel free to leave any messages regarding anything you want! Just be polite about it please? Please, have a good day! }} Welcome Hello AtlantisUchiha, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Arthur Pendragon page. Please leave a message on my talkpage if I can help with anything, and enjoy the Sandbox! 11:02, September 25, 2017 (UTC) Unnecessary template Read what it says on the front page - people aren't supposed to edit your articles anyway, it's the first rule of this site. Stating it again on the top of the article is redundant. Image:RedSig.png|0x15px rect 0 0 1050 200 User:ReDquinox rect 1070 0 1510 60 User_talk:ReDquinox rect 1070 65 1526 125 desc none Re: Summarized & Stub Generally I don't add summaries for clean up edits like correcting templates. Also as a Sandbox policy, minor edits like clean up or fixing links/grammar don't need any heads up to the article's creator since they will only benefit the article. The stub template is to be used in unfinished articles, though the creator can opt for not using them if their article is already of a decent size. I generally remove them once my articles get to a few thousand pixes in size. The construction template was redundant and didn't fit into the color sceme of the wiki, so it was removed. As you pointed out yourself it is wiki policy not to edit other people's articles unless it is for minor edits or if permission is given. No further warning or template is necessary in articles to tell people not to edit them. Everyone knows the policy. In the of chance that someone does edit an article without permission and messes it up, a staff member can easily revert the edit with the Rollback tool. 17:30, March 13, 2018 (UTC) I'm still confused about the Tab??? Hey, thanks for the message and how to use it. But I'm still confused how to use it. Maybe you can make it clearer or explain more in a term, Also I tried to get that thing but I got confused as hell. So SOS plzSandkings111 (talk) 19:58, May 30, 2018 (UTC) RPG STORY-TIME Do you what to do an RPG story with my OC Rasmus Abraham Shadewalker with your OC Ymir. Could it be any kind of story from funny to action pack or both with little of erotic?Sandkings111 (talk) 02:42, June 18, 2018 (UTC) Articles in the BMC Hi, Please refrain from adding articles to other people's canons without their consent. You've been adding multiple articles to the Burned-Mane Canon, and considering how lore-breaking your work is, I highly doubt Harold has given you permission to do so. Regards, Image:RedSig.png|0x15px rect 0 0 1050 200 User:ReDquinox rect 1070 0 1510 60 User_talk:ReDquinox rect 1070 65 1526 125 desc none Harold already sorted your template, the problem's fixed. Image:RedSig.png|0x15px rect 0 0 1050 200 User:ReDquinox rect 1070 0 1510 60 User_talk:ReDquinox rect 1070 65 1526 125 desc none Deletion Including templates? Image:RedSig.png|0x15px rect 0 0 1050 200 User:ReDquinox rect 1070 0 1510 60 User_talk:ReDquinox rect 1070 65 1526 125 desc none